iWas Shot
by Darkened prince
Summary: The iCarly cast is involved in a school shotting. How dose this change things for them? Please read and review.
1. iDidn't

AN/ I was inspired by DDVZ. He is a great author; please go check out his work. This is my first story so please read and review to let me know what u think. This story dose contains adult themes and content. And for toughs worried about character deaths don't none of the iCarly characters will die. Yes there are original characters in this story so the first couple of chapters will be to set up back story for them. Also the chapters will be very short but there will be a lot of them. This is because I I'm doing this story from multiple points of view, and from now on I will make every change of the point of view will become a new chapter.

Characters: Carly Shay

Frederick/Freddie Benson

Sam Puckette

Spencer Shay

Jeremy/Germy

Original characters (note most of these are just to take up space in the class room when it all goes down)

Vick Tomes: shooter

Dalton A.: hero /sacrifice

Bob smith

Tim Arnold

Beth Turner

Jackie Reynolds

Emily Evans

Vick Tomes POV.

It was cold out to day, but that was to be suspected considering it was November in Seattle. To add on top of that it was raining again like it did all the time. I awoke to the cold and I knew that it was a good thing to wake up to because it meant that people would be to down and upset to pick on me today, or at lest I hoped that would be the case. Most people don't like to believe it that people are depressed in the 8th grade but there are toughs of us who are. I have been for a long time and I have thought about going into my school and killing every one. No I never thought about killing my self because why should I make them happy or just be forgotten, when I can make them as miserable as they make me.

I pulled the covers down, the cool smooth silk sheets felt good against my skin. I put my feet down on the cool but some how warm felling rug and began to grab the things that I would need for my exit from the shower. I turned on the hot water and thought about my day, if I get picked on to day I'll end them. Not on my birthday they can't be that mean to anyone, or can they? I didn't know. Maybe they didn't even know that it was my birth day. It wouldn't surprise me my own mother didn't know.

I loved the feeling the hot water running down my face. I could feel that one solid bead of sweat form on my forehead. My body and the water were warm hot almost but the air was cold. It felt so good I just couldn't stop thinking and take my shower, I never wanted to leave. I fallowed the sweet down my face to my neck, then to my chest, it made it to my abbes, and then it fell to the bottom of the shower.

As my mind raced I thought why should I do it tomorrow? I had the gun. I could make them know that today was my birthday. I could make everyone know everyone. I had the bullets, I hade everything that I needed to get the job done. I would I'd do it to day.

Dalton's POV.

I awoke to the rain on my window. It was going to be a very bad week. I had just moved here from my old school and home. My actions were the reason for it as well. If I hadn't tried to kiss her even after she said no, then her parents wouldn't have pressed charges and ruined my parents reputation than, maybe we wouldn't have had to move so far from home. What could I say I have been depressed for as long as I can remember. I wanted to kill my self every day just trying to find the one reason to live and it was going to be her all the time.

So here I was 6:38 am. Getting dressed for school. I had been here for a full week now and had made only three friends, Carly, Sam, and Freddie. I had only made friends with them because Carly and Freddie lived in the same apartment building. Sam was just good friends with Carly and Freddie so she just naturally met me through them.

I was still depressed even here in a new place. I started the short walk to the school. I got there at about 7:37 almost one hour after I got up I thought. I need to sleep-in some more from now on. I walked to my locker for no real reason. I never really did anything I just listened to my mp3 player and half slept though the day.

I had seen Carly and the others but I didn't talk to them. I had no good reason to. The only reason I even called them my friends was because they were the only people who even attempted to befriend me when I got there. I didn't want to really get close to any one because I didn't want to hurt anyone like I did before.

Freddie's POV.

I awoke like I did ever morning, with my over protective mom doing a talking alarm clock impression. It was 6:30 like it was every morning (except Saturdays add Sundays). I got my shower and then got dressed quickly as I could. I wanted to get out of the life sucking grasp of my mother. I also wanted to see her angelic face, her dazzling hair, and her Olympian body, and her absolutely perfect smile. I could really sum her up in one word it would be goddess simply because it was the highest thing up in the world that was associated with beauty. Her personality was as great as the rest of her; she was sweet, funny, smart, understanding, and every other lady like thing that she could be. She was perfect in my eyes and she would forever be.

I walked out of my door to see hers opening at just that moment. I was immediately disgusted, the devil women from hell was with her. Don't get me wrong she was beautiful in her own way but that way wasn't for me. She was the opposite of the goddess. I guess that why they got along so well.

"Hi Carly" I said with such enthusiasm that I thought it wasn't me for a second who said it.

"Hi Sam" I said with Disgust and no enthusiasm. I added her as an after thought so as to not anger the goddess to much.

"Hi Freddie, how are you this morning?" the goddess had addressed me.

"Great now that you're here" I replied trying to get her to be with me.

The goddess had just blushed ever so slightly. It how ever was interrupted, by the evil one, as I thought of her.

"Ok dork quit bothering Carly you know it won't happen she's too good for a short loser like you" She said trying to put me down. She also wanted to keep down her breakfast, she had this disease that if she saw me without trying to make me cry she would hurl.

To day I didn't fell like starting with an argument, so I didn't reply. They both look stunned as I didn't say much I just kind of left them there and began to walk. I could hear the goddess behind me,

"Sam why did you have to be so mean?" She asked.

"I wasn't any meaner than normal, something must be up." She answered.

She was right I felt like something was wrong to day like something was going to happen to me, to them. I didn't want to leave them on a bad note. Hold on what am I thinking? Leave them, ware did that come from. I didn't know but for some reason I felt like it might be the last time I saw either of them.

Skip to 7:30

Carly's POV.

So far this morning I was shocked. Sam had insulted Freddie but he had just smiled and then continued to walk to school. I was now at my locker thinking about him and what was up. I had zoned out, I know I had because I was jolted by Sam slamming her locker.

"Hey Carls you all right?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering why Freddie didn't argue with you this morning after you insulted him" I half lied. I was just thinking about him in general, he seemed off.

"I know it was weird. I called him a dork and a loser and reminded him that he would never get you and then he just smiled" She was confused.

"I'm going to go find him and see what's up alright" I said quickly.

"Yeah you go do that I'll get into class and see if I can't find someone who will let me copy their homework" She didn't sound happy that she had to do something to do with homework.

I found Freddie at his locker getting his things ready for class. I didn't know how to ask him what was up it. And I didn't know why. It seemed like such an easy thing to do.

"Oh, hey Carly, what's up?" he asked before I could talk.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing" he looked confused.

"You didn't say anything back to Sam earlier, it just worried us" I lied it probably didn't bother her; just the same it all just confused her.

"I don't know something in the air I guess" it was my turn to be lost.

"What do you mean?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know Carly. I just fell like for some reason today's the last day I'll ever get to be with you guys and I didn't want our friend ship on a bad note, you know?" he said all of this like he was sad and it was going to happen. Like… I don't know like he was positive that what he said was, without doubt going to come true.

"Hey don't worry, we'll always be friends Freddie" I was worried about him, he seemed so down.

"I know" Is all he said in return.

"Lets go to class" I was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah let go" He was still unconvinced.

Dalton's POV

I sat there in class 15 minutes early listening to my music. I was listening to my metal and some rap and I was just becoming angrier by the second but it was good it actually helped me to not kill my self. It made me think about a different way to end my problems, to just kill them all. I could just walk into the school with a fully automatic sub-machine gun; I could pore round after round into all of them. I could just swim in their blood instead of mine.

But I never would do it just like I would never kill my self and I knew it. But it felt so good to think about it. I knew that I would take a bullet for any of them before I gave one to them. I couldn't do that because that would just be the easy thing to do. Life would just end all my problems over in an instant, me with no problems, that didn't exist. I had always prided myself in the fact that I did things the hard way, and it was the only thing that I took pride in. So I sat not wanting for class to start. I just sat and the sleep started to over come me and I drifted off. I didn't know when I would awake but I didn't care either.

Vick's POV.

I had the gun in my pants. I knew what I would do but no one ells did. If didn't get the respect that I disserved than I would kill any one that has ever wronged me. I walked into the class 10 minutes early so to avoid the people that picked on me the only problem was that one of them was in the class. For some reason Sam Puckette was in the class room early. I happened to notice that she was getting the answers for the assignment, from different kids though out the class, as to avoid looking like she copied someone's paper. Witch didn't surprise me. She never did any work for her self she always copied the answers off of some one.

The time went by quick for me. More kids that I hated were in the class room now. Like Jeremy, the kid just couldn't stop sneezing. I mean dam there has to be some sort of pill that would stop it. There was Bob smith, and Tim Arnold, because there names weren't original, they used to get picked on, but they ended all that, they got respect by betting up kids like Jeremy, and me, There was also Jackie Reynolds the bitch of the school, along with her side kick Emily Evans. They were mean with their words unlike Sam who was mean with her fists.

There were also the three people I had no problems with but weren't friends with either. There was Carly; she was always nice so I didn't have a problem with her. Freddie was the same a Carly so he didn't bother me either. There was also the new kid, he was built like a truck, big, muscular and he looked fearless and evil. He wasn't that tone though he was kind of round, but you could tell that he packed a punch. He never seamed to talk either (in school at lest). But I didn't know him so I wasn't going to pass judgment. Like others did on me. I was not going to resemble them in any way if I could help it.

Freddie and Carly had told me happy birthday so I was a little surprised. My mom did forget and hadn't said a thing to me this morning so for to class mates to acknowledge my birthday was a nice thing to have. I had a new felling like this might wind up to be an alright day after all.

When it got to 8:o6 and there was no teacher the class, they all started to go crazy. I sat down though since no one wanted to talk to me. The new kid was also just sitting there, he looks asleep I thought. As the time move on the class got even wilder. It was now 8:15 still no teacher.

The principle game in and everyone got quite. He told us that our teacher had called in sick at 8:00 and it was going to be a few more minutes till the sub got here. I didn't mind it was just less homework for me. Then I saw it coming, a fist was going to my shoulder from the left. It hit me hard, the desk tipped and I fell to the floor. My ribs racked against the side of the desk. I screamed out in pain for a second but then I stopped when I felt some one trying to help me up. It was Carly, and Freddie. After I got up I got angry. I could hear them too.

"Oh is little Vicky going to cry" It was Emily that talked but it was Tim who had hit me.

"What was that for Tim?" Freddie spoke up at Emily's remark.

"I was just giving him a little birthday present" Tim said as sarcastically as humanly possible.

"What kind of present was that?"Carly said, she sounded mad.

"Just the best kind" Jackie said as mater of factly.

They all had a good laugh at my expense. I had had it, I could take no more.

"Shut up" I had screamed. They all had stopped but not because I said any thing, it was because I had the gun out now. I squeezed the trigger, and fired on off into the wall. They all ran to the door but it I shot another bullet at the handle.

"Nobodies going any where, we all are staying right here" I had shouted, I immediately started to count my hostages. The only one I couldn't find was the new kid. I didn't want to take my eyes off of them with the door unlocked like it was. I immediately started to do everything I had seen on the TV or in movies. Sam was closest to the door now.

"Sam lock the door. Tim, Bob start pushing desks in front of the door when she moves away" They all did exactly as I had told them, out of fear for their lives. I then told them to all get over to the farthest corner from the door, they did. I had them all give me there cell phones. And then I started to pace.

"Is he asleep?" I had pointed to the new kid. Carly checked,

"Yes he's asleep."She was stunned that he could sleep though the noise of the gun.

"Do you want me to get him up?" She was shaking; you could hear her voice cracking with fear.

"No, let him sleep" I didn't know how any one could sleep though two gun shoots but he did it. I didn't have Carly wake him because; I didn't know what I was doing.

Freddie's POV

I was scared. But I was worried about Carly. He was talking to her. I was afraid that she would say something that would get her killed. I needed to protect the goddess with my life. I saw her walk over to me and she was crying. I took her in my arms. She was touching me, no not the time to be amazed by the contact. I have to be a man and protect her. Vick started to talk again.

"So who wants to die first" He sounded unsure about his own words. It seamed like he was just trying to get in control of the situation. The intercom had gone off with a code black warning (shooting in school). He wanted to establish that he was going to get out of here alive.

"Vick you don't want to do this man" I was trying to calm him down.

"Shut up Freddie" he was now angry, he had a quick temper. Carly gripped me tighter as he yelled at me, scared that I would be hurt.

"I do want this. No one here likes me and no one respects me, for no reason. I have taken too much abuse it ends now" He was pissed off now.

"You don't know what I want know one dose because no one ever even bothered to find out." He was still screaming.

"Me and Carly have always been nice to you." I wanted him to leave her alone.

"True, you two have, but there are 758, students in this building, and two nice ones don't make up the difference" He was right, and I could tell by the looks on everyone else's face that the knew he was right too.

"Look no one mint to hurt you" Sam said quietly.

"BULL SHIT" he was in a rage, "you are one of the stupid bitches who pick on me. As a matter of fact you're the worst; you make me look like I have no masculinity. You're the girl how can beat up almost any guy in this room." She knew he was right. This made her start to cry. I now started to fill sorry for her. I had never seen this side of her before. I now, all of the sudden had new fillings for her as a person. Now she seamed like a person and not a thing.

"Please let me go." It was Emily.

"Please I'm just a sidekick. I don't mean to cause anyone any harm. I just want to fit in with everyone ells." As she said this see broke into tears. I couldn't help but fill sorry for her as well.

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch! It doesn't matter what your intentions were. All that matters is what you did."He didn't like the ignorance of the others. He thought that they would understand that they hurt people like they did. But as it was they did what they did because it was fun for them, and they couldn't care less who they hurt for it.

"Please just calm down." Carly had finely spoken again. With tears in her eyes, I squeezed her tightly, in order to comfort her. She was always kind, and she just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Calm, Calm, Calm, how can I stay calm? I can't be calm, not when I have to get out of here alive." He was lost in a rage. He didn't know what to do.

"Come now, if you don't stay calm you'll lose control." I was looking for who had said it, but I couldn't find out who had said it. Then I looked toward the only person in the room who wasn't with the rest of us.

Dalton's P.O.V.

"Come now, if you don't stay calm you'll lose control." I had to get him calm. I couldn't let anyone get hurt.

I had woken with the first shoot. I had decided that it would be best if I pretended to sleep, and see how far the kid would take this. I knew his pain. I had once almost did this, but I thought if I just talked to her she would change her mind, it didn't. So I knew that I needed to find a way to get him to stop this. I sat and listened to his words. I now knew why he was driven to this violent and stupid act. Now all that was left was to find a way to stop him from going though with this.

"What?" he was confused by what I had said.

"Come now you know that I'm right. If you lose control now you wont find a way out of here alive." His expression had changed. He knew what I had said this time. But he was still confused.

"Are you trying to help me?" He said with a shocked voice.

"If that's how you see it, than yeah I'm trying to help." I said this co9oldly and with no emotion. The rest of the room looked between me and him.

"Are you mad?" Freddie was shouting at me.

"You're going to help him kill us? I thought that we were your friends." Carly said this with tears running down her now red cheeks. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked sort of like her… but now was not the time to think about that. I looked around the room. Everyone looked like they had shit themselves. I decided to not let them in on my plan. We were all royally fucked if one of them couldn't hold it together.

I finely decided to act angry like he was to try and get his trust.

"My friends? You make me laugh. You don't even know me, so how in the hell could we possibly be friends?" I looked at her with an I'm sorry face. It was clear though that Freddie had not seen it.

"Don't you dare yell at her? She tried to get to know you the day you moved in"

"Oh yeah I forgot. I mean with that tremendous effort and all, I should have remembered." I had said this with the most sarcastic tone I could muster.

"You don't appreciate any thing do you? We tried to befriend you, but you wouldn't let us in."

"Oh yeah, like I had to. You knew about me everyone dose." I started a half scream half yell.

"Hell you could have looked at any news site and got my story from the front page." They all looked on in confusion at this.

"Like there's not a one of you that didn't find out that I was arrested for stalking a girl. Like you didn't tell the whole school. I mean come on; she had to pull a gun on me. She shoots me twice and I spent the next six weeks in a prison hospital. Well after that I go to trial and get sentenced to nine months in a mental institution. I get out only just finding out that my parents had moved and I was declared eligible to live on my own. So I have one week of living with my parents till I can find a place to live. They had a temporary setup out here so three weeks ago the move to the East cost to get away from me. No one loves me no one even knows the real me, all any one knows is what the government told the news to say about me." I said this all at one time only pausing to take a breath when needed.

Carly looked at me with shame. Like some how my anger was her fault. Like if she just tried harder to get to know me that I wouldn't be so angry, that some how I might be happy. All my life I knew people with out having to talk to them. I could tell by looking and listing to people. I never really had to talk myself, but I had always felt that if I didn't talk as much as I did then people would just forget me.

"No one kn-n-new that." Sam said this with a stutter. It had surprised me that it was her that spoke. Seeing how I wasn't really talking to her. I hadn't even looked at her since, before class.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I was driving at 60mph trying to get to the school. It was about 10:00 when the TV cut off of the art show that was on, for breaking news. I listened; Carly's school was under an alert. Apparently a student went in his class room and then started to shoot up the place. I was worried sick.

I had made it to the school at about twenty minutes later. There was a line of police squad cars surrounding the school. They weren't letting any one near the place. I looked around for Freddie's mom but I couldn't see her any where. I began to wonder if she even knew that what was going on. I gave her a call on her cell phone only to find out she was in New Jersey for business (I didn't even know she had a job, or that she was gone). She told me she would call her sister who was watching Freddie for her. She told me she was 5'7, about 150lb athletic, blond hair and green eyes. She told me her name was Beth and that she had her husband's last name of Turner.

I told her that I would look for her so I could let her know what was going on when she got here. I didn't know what to do so I went up to the police van that had the expensive equipment. When I got there the police chief was there. I knew it was the chief because he had been on the news.

"Hey now one beyond the police line." A low level officer said with a yell. The chief turned at this.

"Sir you have to get back." He said this with a tired sound in his voice.

"NO my sister is in that school."I was frantic, so the words came out before I could think.

"Sir I understand but you have to step back and let us do our jobs." He said this with more force.

"NOT a chance. I want to see my sister." I almost started to cry.

"You can't see her in there just hold on till we get her and the others out then you can see her." He was calm again.

"You don't get it. I'm her legal guardian, I have to protect her." I was crying now.

"Sir I know how you fell."He started to tear up.

"My Son is in there."He was maintaining his calm very well.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I was at a loss of words and that was all I could think to say to him.

Carly's P.O.V.

I had never been so scared in my whole life. I was holding on tight to Freddie. I just couldn't believe what Dalton had said about his life. Maybe, I thought if I had tried harder to get to know him he would have come around and be our friend. But as it was right now it looked and sounded like he wanted to help Vick kill us. I was looking at Sam as she moved closer to Freddie and me. When she got here she grabbed Freddie's other arm.

He was being so brave to protect us. He was in front of us. So if we were to be shoot at he would get hit first. He was willing to die for us to live. In all of this I remembered what he had said this morning. He must have some how knew that this was going to happen. He had said he felt like this would be our last day together and now with all of this it could be.

"Look you don't want to hurt them. You would have to spend the rest of your life in a prison cell. But if you give me the gun I could kill them all so they wouldn't be able to say it was you and then I could kill my self and no one would be the wiser." Dalton was saying all of this just so he could get the gun to kill us. I knew that he was trying to kill us but at the same time I felt very sorry for him. I mean look how his life had turned out.

"No way. Do you really think I'm that stupid to give you my gun?"Vick said this with an anger that I didn't know a person could have.

"Listen to me it would be smart of you." Dalton was pleading now.

"You can come out of this looking like the hero. You'll get out of here scot free as long as we work together. But I need you to give me the gun so I can do my part." Dalton was saying all of this with a degree of calm that I didn't know how he could maintain during all of this.

"Why do you want to kill us?" I said this with tears running down my cheek and a sob to my voice.

"Yeah what did we ever do to you?" Sam said this as if only to back me up.

"Don't you listen? None of you even had the human decency to even try and find out who I was, who I am." He yelled. I broke into tears again.

I looked at Freddie, who was now holding on tighter than ever to our arms. He was worried that what we said would drive him over the edge. I look to Sam. Only to see some thing that I thought I would see again, Sam was crying.


	2. Vick's Past

AN: I wanted to give more history to the OCs in the story. I'm doing this now for no other purpose, than that I have hit a writers block with the shooting and need to think of how things will work out for the iCarly cast. I have decided to start with Vick, then Dalton. This is simply because Dalton's will be a lot longer that Vick's.

Vick's P.O.V.

The whole reason that I'm here is my dad's fault (Now don't judge me, I know what your thinking how is it your dad's fault, for you going ballistic?). I'll tell you why it's his fault.

When I was six my dad developed an addiction to cocaine, and this was on top of his border line alcoholism. He never loved my mom for even giving birth to me. He hated me because I was the brainy type and my dad wanted the sporty type of son. The kind of son who could carry on his high school football legacy. I just turned out not to be the son he wanted.

For the next to years of my life he would come home and, knock my mom unconscious with his then broken last bear bottle. Afterwards he would come after me. I had been both beaten by my father and much worse. One night I had attacked him first be for he could hurt my mom. He didn't take kind to that at all. He eventually knocked my mother and me out cold for a good wile. When I finely woke I was in the besetment, tied to the bed frame of the bed that used to be my grandmother's.

I distinctly remember a strange smell, that I would now no to be dried urine. My mom was on the floor next to the bed. See was naked and passed out. It wasn't till the door at the top of the stairs opened to revile my dad that I would come to realize that I too was naked. When my dad interred, he was not alone. There were two big, fat, vulgar white men with him (I would later discover that all three of them had their way with my mother, without her consent).

"So what did you guys think of the bitch?" I over herd my father say with a drunk and proud voice.

"She was to lose. You have over used her." The fattest of the tree had said.

"Yeah, she's no fun even when we all go at the same time. There is no pressure with in her, she's loser than a baggie jeans." The second unknown man had said.

"Hahahaha, don't give me to hard of a time guys. Its not like she's in her prime that was twenty years ago." My fathers words at the time made no since to me, but now they haunt my every dream. What comes next I can never forget.

"Ha, wouldn't that make her ten or eleven." That was the fattest one again, I know just call him guy 1.

"Hahahaha, you know it. She gave birth to this one at 24." He just started to chuckle.

"Speaking of the boy. He has decided to wake up." I didn't know what to what to expect.

"Well gentle men it looks like we will get a youthful peace of meat tonight after all." The words that haunt me every second of every minute, every minute of every hour, every hour of every day, every day of every week, and every week of every year of my life.

What he did next I have done every thing I can think of to everlastingly get it out of my mind to no avail. On that night my father didn't just have his way with my mother but with me, and with to other men. He left after they were done. He left with the men. My mother would later awake to free me and wash me up. My mother and I believe to this day that he had every intention of leaving and never coming back. But he ran out of money. There for he returned one last time. During his brief visit he had hit and incapacitated my mother. I was scared for her life, even though the dumb bitch wanted him back. I ran to the safety of my room (it had a lock on it), but not to hide, not to run for help, but for action. I grabbed my gun (my grandfather had given it to me when he was still alive, he would take me to go hunting with him. Of course I was too young to know what to do but he did it anyway) loaded it, turned and found my father. At first he was real forceful with his demand to hand over the gun. But I did relinquish the rifle. As he approached me I fired, he fell like a tone of rocks. His blood ran all over the carpet. It was like a river pivoting down the sides of the white thread of the carpet. Just to pivot in the opposite direction and go up the next thread.

Two weeks latter I was in court with a government defense attorney. I got off with self defense after another for weeks in court. I was given to a foster family until my mother could prove she was a fit parent. She didn't want me how ever. I would only see her again because the foster family wouldn't keep me. She never forgave me for what I did to my father. She loved him no matter what, even more that me.

No one believes me when I tell them my mother hates me. But I know the truth she dose and she will pay for her bad parenting actions too. If it's the last thing I do. She had become an alcoholic like my father had been, she abused me too, until I was able to over power her by my 11th birth day. Now here I was with a gun, the power to kill them all. But I needed to think if this was the right think to do.

Dalton was making a very good point in my mind. I could leave free and look good if he killed them and then shot him self, with my finger prints on the gun one nice hit on the face it would look as if I had fought him for the weapon and he got shot by accident he would go to prison or die and I would be fine. I could get my revenge on my mother, but not if I was in prison. I was at a fork in the rode, could I trust him. He did seam to know what its like. He might be as crazy as me he might be serious and really try to help me. Or he could be a traitor, stab me in the back as it were, and be the hero that got everyone out ok.


	3. Dalton's story

AN: Dalton's back story is long and lets you get to know his personality a little bit better. It talks about what he believes and his views on things other than just what is going on. I shows how he developed into the man/kid/guy he is.

Dalton's P.O.V.

This kid thought he had a hard life? Maybe he did. But he's not the only one. I had grown up in the bible belt of America, land of the not so free and the brave. I was as close to a free thinker as most kids can possibly be. So my mind was very easy to fill with what ever life wanted, just as every kid. But I also had the genetics of my father, an older brother, and friends. At a young age I was put into a daycare center.

So it's easy to say I had a lot of influences. I never listened to the grown ups that I didn't like witch was most of them. I was mostly influenced by TV and I believed in half of the crap on it. Not shit like Power Rangers are real or some bull like that. I did believe that we lived in the country of the free. Ha that's a laugh, no ones free until their dead. I used to believe we had rights, but we don't. What we have is privileges that the government says we can use till they want to take them away. We have no say in it ether, when they decide something that's that. I now know that, that is bull shit. I know life.

I didn't and don't believe in god. Now I have no problem if you do, don't, or just believe in a different one. I don't care because it doesn't affect me. Now apparently the Bible belt doesn't know about that so called right of freedom of religion, because that became a big topic as I got to middle school and high school. But maybe they just know the truth, they live in a country that says they have know ties with religion, but as we all know their government it's their jobs to lie to us all. I mean for fucks sake it says in God we trust on the dollar, and the coins, in the pledge of allegiance (that you are forced/expected to say), every were the government is, the christen god is not far behind.

So as to be expected I did not have that many friends. My own mother only loved me because society said she had to. I believe that if you wouldn't like a person if they weren't our family then what difference dose it make if they are? u didn't get to pick them. Now I have a lot more I could talk about but you can get the idea. My father was like me one of the worlds true free thinkers, a mind not brain washed by the government and it's so called education system. The kind of people I most think are like this are or become political comedians, like Gorge Carlin, Luis Black and so forth.

But thing s for me went bad when I fully developed my mind and could tell thinks about people with out it having to be said, like they tend to only get mad in an argument if they know that you're right, or when they hear the truth about some thing and it's not what they wanted to hear. I noticed that my mother didn't love me and didn't except me for who I was. My brother literally tried, several times, to kill me. That some people will like you till they find out that you don't believe what they do. Or some people will like you just for the stuff you have. Now most people would say that I want to live in a fantasy land, but I don't, I just remember what the TV said life was supposed to be like. I knew it wasn't going to be like that but one could hope right? Wrong, and that's when I first tried to kill my self. In the second grade.

Now people don't want to believe that any one under fifteen can be depressed, but let me tell you some thing. Life is a fluctuating entity. It's different for everybody. In the second grade my life revolved (like most people at that age) around being popular and being accepting by the people around me. But I fallowed the values that I picked up on from TV and decided that they should like me for me and that I shouldn't change for any one. It didn't work. So I was smart to the point that I knew that life was the problem life has all the complications I mean if you believe in the Bible, then you get to go to heaven and live (sort of) in your dream land (at the time I didn't know killing your self was a sin). Even if you went to hell it's just physical punishment. No stress.

People like to believe that kids are just over reacting to every thing but the reality of the situation is that to them it is the right reaction to have. It is their life. What most adults don't comprehend is that life is just a measure of one's time one earth. Now adults plan ahead as if they will live for ever but life can end in an instant and ones life is then over.

I tried to chock my self to death, it didn't work. I had to go to the guidance office for the rest of the year. They never contacted my parents about what was going on. Latter in life I thought I could kill every one else, I had to see the guidance consular again for the rest of that school year too, this was just the forth grade. I have since returned to my former ways of thinking in this matter.

In my eighth grade year I thought I had fell in love with some one I had known for a very long time, since practically birth. I thought she was a gem. When I asked her out she turned me down. I felt destroyed by this. I thought if she wasn't with me then she couldn't be with any one else. I took a gun I had found and went to her house. I was stopped by a friend who talk and changed my whole view of it. She asked me what I wanted for the girl and not for my self. I told her I just wanted her to be happy and, she replied with wisdom.

"Don't you think she knows what will make her happy, even more so than you?" I couldn't argue she was right. I left and put away the gun. Then a one day, after I just turned sixteen she called. She was at a party that was full of guys drinking and she was afraid because she had seen for guys drag a girl she knew into a room and even the guys, who weren't all that drunk didn't come out. She thought that she would pass out and get raped; she had already had a few. I went to the party and took the gun just in case things got out of hand.

I got there and I had seen her being drug by her hair to a room I ran to her side. The guys didn't like me in the first place and I knocked a couple of them over to get to her. They jumped me. A small one of the group had hit me in the back of the head, and I fell to the floor. I quickly rebounded and jumped to my feet. I took a swing at the closest on and he was hit hard in the jaw but being drunk as he was, it didn't affect him at all. One of the others then came at me with a bat and completely missed me. I took it out of his hands but was struck with a chair and went down. I was starting to black out so I pulled the gun one didn't realize I had it went to strike me again. So I just did what any one would do, I defended my self and shot him in the head. An ear piercing scream erupted from all the girls. And everyone ran. I ran after her. It was now raining, like out of a movie. I found her near the bus yard.

"What did you do?!" She was in shock of what I did.

"I was protecting you."

"How by killing them?"

"No, you know that wasn't my plan."

"Then why even bring the gun?"

"For the reason I used it for."

"So you did come here to kill them."

"No I used it to protect you and me."

"That's not what I wanted."

"They were going to rape you. The got what they disserved."

"No one disserves to die Dalton"

At this point I still had the gun in my hand. A cop from behind had yelled at me and I started to run. I got a few yards away when I heard her scream; I turned and shot without aiming. I hit her in the head. I killed the love of my life (my life so far). I fell to my knees like out of a movie, but there was no yelling from my. I was in shock, my hands were trembling, I felt really cold, I was sweating, and I couldn't move. My head fell toward the ground but I didn't fall. I looked at my self and I noticed that I was bleeding. The cop had shot me twice, once in the back once in the chest. I didn't fill the shot to the back, and that is why she screamed I thought, because he shot me and she cared. With that thought I passed out.

I woke for a comma two and a half weeks latter. I was in a prison hospital, and there was now one there for me. I met my lawyer and he said that if I play the self defense card for both shootings I could prove the first and could say I didn't know who had shot me and I wiped around to shot the person who had done it and missed. I fired him right after that. When I went in the court room and gave my case. I told the judge who the first guy I shot was from self defense, and then I told him what happened with the cop. I told him that I didn't want to get off for what I did to her. I was to be in adult prison till I was eighteen. I went and served my time, during witch period I trained in the marshal arts. I was released on my seventeenth birth day for good behavior and I had no more charges.

I went home to find out that my parents had moved out of state so they wouldn't be associated with me. I didn't know were they had gone, but I did find that all my stuff was in the garage. I met the judge who sentenced me; he introduced me to my parole officer. I was to move out of state as well. I couldn't go to any school in the state and I had to finish my high school education. I also couldn't get a job, as long as I was in school. The state had sat up a program that they would pay me one-thousand dollars in cash every two weeks. The only other state to have the program was Washington; the only city to implement it thus far was Seattle. So that's were I went.

After a week of preparations, my parole officer and I traveled to Seattle. We stayed in a hotel tell we found a place for me, which just happened to be were Carly and Freddie lived. I was to acquire fifteen-hundred dollars every week here (because the cost of living was higher that of were I came). I had to start high school over to get full accreditation. That's why at eighteen I'm in the ninth grade.

I knew what this kid was headed for and I had to stop him. The only real problem I had to deal with was how do I stop him with out hurting any one? I didn't know what to do with the others if I fucked up and didn't get him to hand me the gun; I could have more innocent blood on my hands. I would not let that happen even If it truly meant my death; it would be worth every thing.


	4. Spencer? Whats with you?

Spencer's P.O.V.

I was looking for Beth. It took me about ten minutes but I did finely find her.

"Beth, Beth Turner?" I yelled her name to get her attention.

"Yes, are you Spencer?"

"Yes I am."

"What the hell is going on in there?"

"I don't know. The police wont tell any one any thing. I've been asking and they just keep telling me to get back." She started to cry as I said this. I walked up to her and took her in my arms to comfort her.

"I didn't know Freddie's mom had a sister?" I was trying to change the subject.

"What, oh yeah, that's because were not really sisters. She and I have just been friends since the tenth grade."

"Oh well it was nice of you took look after Freddie for her."

"No she was the one who was nice, my husband and I are going though a divorce. And it's not like I've done a great job. The day she leaves her son becomes a hostage under my watch." She started to cry again.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this; you don't want to hear it."

"Hey, you're wrong, it's better to listen to you and about you than to think about what's going on in there. This way neither of us get in the way." I'm such a bad guardian, Carly was in mortal danger and I was trying to get to know a woman better so I could sleep with her.

"I guess your right. If we worry too much it could be fatal to our health." She smiled when saying this. And what a smile it was, it was like the sun shone right off her teeth, they were so white and beautiful. I felt like a scumbag for doing it but I couldn't help my self.

"Do you need any thing?"

"Do you have some water?"

"No but I'll go get you some. Don't move from this spot."

"Trust me I won't." And I was off to get her water.


	5. Freddie's dream come true?

Freddie's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. At any second either one of these two guys could snap and try to kill everyone. I had to find a way to get Carly (and Sam, and I guess everyone ells too) out of here with out getting her hurt. I could try and rush Vick to get the gun out of his hands but then Dalton might pick it up. I could go after Dalton to try to get Vick distracted so Carly and Sam could make a run for it. But that wouldn't work he had made us put all the desks in front of the door, and it was one of the only ones in the whole school that opened to the inside instead of out towered the hall. I was at a loss for what to do.

"Shut up." Vick was getting mad again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Freddie if you don't shut her up I'll do it." He was talking about Carly.

"Look she's scared just leave her alone. She can't help it." I was doing everything I knew to get her to stop, and to get him to leave us alone.

Vick started to pace back and forth in a strait line to the window, at witch point he would occasionally look out towered the police line.

"You might not want to do that man." Dalton was now talking again.

"Why not, Mr. smart guy?" Vick was still mad.

"Snipers." That was all it took a one word reply and Vick had stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's going to be ok Carly. Shhhhhh stop crying please, I don't want you to get hurt." I was whispering as I continued to talk.

"Ok, I'm so sorry Freddie."

"For what?"

"I… I don't know."

"look its ok. Did you notice how he stopped when Dalton mentioned the possibility of snipers?" She shook her head in reply.

"I think if I started to talk to him about some thing I could hold his attention, just long enough for you guys to crawl though the small air vent covering on the wall."

"No way Freddie. I won't leave you here."

"Look Carly I need to know your going to be safe. I need you to get out of here. It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as you're ok."

"Freddie no, I won't be ok unless your safe too."

"Carly you don't have to lie to him" Sam finely spook up.

"I'm not. Freddie please don't do this I… I…"

"What, Carly what is it?"

"Oh!" She stopped. She just sat there and bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say. She started to cry again. I took her in my arms, put my finger under her chin and lifted her head. I looked deep into her big brown eyes, tough's deep voids of flourishing beauty, tough's eyes that I had lost so many days worth of time staring at. And I asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…" She just looked at me; I didn't know what was wrong.

Just then I thought I had been shot, died and went to haven, she was kissing me, not one of her nose kisses either, her lush lips were touching mine. I was in shock I didn't know what to do. The girl of my dreams, the goddess among the women of this plant, the one girl that I had loved deeply with every fiber of my being, was kissing me. She pulled away; I didn't want her to leave. She looked a shamed of kissing me. My hart stopped I was dead inside; did she not like me, did she kiss me only to stop me from going though with my plan, or did she not know if I liked her back? I grabbed her head and kissed her the best I knew how. I wanted my goddess to know how much I loved her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam was faking vomiting. I let go of Carly and just looked at her.

"Carly I love you and I need to know that you'll be safe. Please just leave while I distract him."

"No Freddie I can't I… I … I love you too. I don't want you to get hurt either." During all of this I completely forgot about Vick and Dalton, I thought that maybe I they hadn't seen anything.

"What the hell are you talking about over there?" Vick was pissed.

"Their in love. Just leave them alone." Emily had spoke for the first time in almost twenty minutes.

"What? Are you trying to make me mad? In all of my life not a single person has given a rat's ass about me and you're telling me that, in the middle of a hostage situation that people are falling for one another?" Hey had the gun pointed toward Carly and me. He pulled bake the pin, I griped Carly as tight as I could and put myself between him and her. I closed my eyes and waited for what I had feared since I woke up this morning, I just found out she loved me as I loved her, and I would die protecting her.


	6. Is this The End of us?

Dalton's P.O.V.

That was it. I had had enough. I we had been here for three hours, he still didn't trust me, and now he was getting ready to kill Carly and Freddie. I rushed him; I tackled him from the side and knocked him to the ground. His head hit the tiles hard and so did mine. But I didn't stop I wouldn't let anyone get hurt.

"What the Fuck do you think you're doing?" He was shocked.

"Run get out of here now! Go Run now, go!" Every one ran for the door except Freddie, he ran to the desk to get the key.

Soon they were all moving desks away from the door to escape. I had Vick's wrist pinned to the ground he couldn't move an inch, I was a lot bigger than he was. I didn't want to do this I was worried at first that he would shoot someone before I could hit him and because I didn't want him to through away his life. But I did, I struck him with my right fist over, and over, and over, and over. He came back and hit me hard, right across the eye with his left. I rolled off him when he hit me. He raised the gun I knew he would only shoot me once or twice and then turn on the other. He stood first and I ran to him, he shot me just like I thought he would. But it was nothing, he just shot me in the stomach, I kept moving forward. He shot me again, this time farther up. It was point blank in the chest, I could fell my skin being twisted around the cold still of the bullet. It pushed though and I could fill it as it ripped passed my organs, in its twisting motion that it dose. Then I felt some thing I never felt before when I was shot. The flaming hot gun powder. Before I was shot at a distance, but now, I was so close to the gun that the slower gun powder hit as it left the barrel behind the bullet. I could hear the screams of the girls, the grunts of revulsion from the boys. But I wouldn't stop They drove me on, though the pain I was now facing and the pain I would have to continue to face. I grabbed his hand; I grasped the trigger of the gun and squeezed it and shot myself, once, twice, three times, I wasn't going to leave him a single bullet in witch to use against anyone ells, four times, five, six, seven times. I kept squeezing forgetting and not really counting how many times I had shot myself. Once the gun was empty I slugged him with a right hook. He went down, and so did I, we were both out could. I could fell my heart beat slowing down I could fell some ones hands on my shoulders, dragging me out of the school. I could hear one solid long low pitch note. I could see a lot of white even though my eyes are closed. I know I'm dying, and that's ok. I will get to see her again; no one will miss me now. And that's ok. It's…………

THE END!

AN: This was my first story, so leave a review so I know what you think. If you want more, or want me to do a sequel let me know. I don't want to waste my time writing something no one likes. Leave a review please that way I can learn were I need to improve or just so I know that people like my writing. Any and all types of reviews are accepted. Thanks for reading, and I look forward to a new story, or possibly that sequel on the horizon.


End file.
